1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of computer accessories, and particularly relates to an expansion card that is fabricated easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers play an important part in people's daily life today, and a computer system comprises not only a motherboard, but also one or more expansion cards that provide specialized functions.
The expansion cards are classified into many sorts such as network cards or memory cards, which can be mounted on the computer. However, an expansion card normally has lots of mounting elements so the fabrication of the expansion card is complicated and time-consuming, which raises the mounting cost.
Therefore, the invention provides an expansion card that to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.